


Skinny Dipping

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, F/M, Hair Pulling, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Motel pools are rare for you and Dean and deserve to be taken advantage of





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - edging  
> genre bingo fill - wearing the other's clothes

“Skinny dipping?” You raised a brow and snorted, but it didn’t deter Dean in the slightest.

“Might as well,” he shrugged, bending down to tug his jeans off roughly.

You were staying in a motel with a pool, which was a rare occurrence that you loved to take advantage of. Like now, for instance. It was nearly 4 am, and the motel’s other inhabitants were nowhere to be seen. There were no windows facing the pool, so you could kid yourself into thinking that it was private enough to skinny dip without someone walking out and seeing you.

He cannonballed into the pool once he had all of his clothes off, making what felt like half of the water in the pool splash up onto you. You shook your head while smiling down fondly at him, deciding _to hell with it_. You started taking your own clothes off as well, dropping them haphazardly near the edge of the pool.

Dean whooped appreciatively once you were naked and clapped, standing at the start of the deep end. You jumped in by the wall and started treading the water, giggling when Dean ducked under and swam towards you.

He stopped when he reached you, pinning you against the wall and kissing you while he grabbed your boobs.

“Pool sex?” He asked with a hopeful grin when he pulled back.

“Pool sex,” you nodded in agreement, feeling his boner press against you.

He grabbed under your legs, wrapping them around his waist as he made his way to the steps. He sat you down on one where you were half out of the water and kissed you again, grinding his dick against your pussy. “On your knees,” he whispered in between kisses.

You got up and positioned yourself how he wanted, leaving just your hands and knees in the water while the rest of you was out in the cold air. You weren’t cold for long though, Dean leaning over you and blanketing your back with his stomach. He brushed his lips over your neck while he lined himself up, sinking inside of you and filling you up.

You bit your lip as he bottomed out, his balls pressing against your clit.

“Fuck you feel so good,” he panted out, and you clenched tighter around him in response.

He kneeled on the step below the one you were on, leaning up off of you. He carded a hand through your hair before grabbing a handful and holding it tight as he began to fuck you, his hips slamming against your ass as a wet smacking noise filled the area.

The water was churning roughly from Dean’s thrusts, and you could see it lap over the edge of the pool. He braced his hand not holding your hair onto your waist, having a tight grip as his blunt nails dug in slightly.

You were getting close, only needed a tiny bit more before Dean was pulling out and turning you around.

“Wanna see you,” he whispered sheepishly.

“You softie,” you chuckled, wrapping your arms around his neck as he slowly pushed forward into you again.

He looked down, watching as he entered you and biting his lip. He let one of his thumbs drop to your clit, rubbing it lazily as he started to thrust again, not really keeping a rhythm as he focused on the sight of him stretching you open around his cock.

“’M close,” he grunted, speeding up as his thumb danced across your clit and brought you towards your own orgasm.

“Shit, I am too,” you cursed, grabbing a fistful of his thick hair and tugging it gently as he started to piston his hips in and out of you.

“Let go for me Y/N,” he ordered.

“Fuck!” You moaned as your orgasm hit you. You clenched around him like a vice and dragged your nails down his back as your walls fluttered around him, milking his own orgasm out of him as he began filling you up with his cum.

You leaned back on your elbows on the stairs when you started to come back down, smiling up at him as he slowly pulled out, leaving you empty.

Once you both had calmed down, he helped you out of the pool and tossed a towel at you.

“Dammit,” you cursed when you saw that your clothes hadn’t survived. You had left them too close to the edge of the pool, and they were now a soggy lump. You pouted mournfully at the sight of them ruined.

“Here, throw this on,” he said, throwing his shirt at you.

“Oh, thanks,” you smiled, towelling yourself dry quickly before pulling it on over your head. It fell down on you like a dress, and you wolf whistled at the sight of Dean’s shirtless torso still dripping water as he struggled to pull his jeans back on over what you assumed were his still damp legs.

“Fuck off,” he chuckled, hopping from foot to foot until he managed to get them up. You bent over to grab your wet clothes, and Dean took hold of your free hadn when you were back up.

“Can we get a pool for the bunker?” You asked as you both started walking back to your room.

“Where the hell would we put it?” He chuckled.

“I don’t know. Do we _need_ the library?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
